1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus for dynamically displaying multiple frames of house number and the method thereof, and more particularly to a navigation apparatus for dynamically displaying multiple frames of house number and the method thereof having functions of dividing house numbers into a plurality of frames and dynamically displaying these frames without overlapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional navigation apparatuses usually have functions of key word search, map search or setting point of interesting. A user then sets content to be displayed, such as road name, house numbers, points of interesting or user customized information while using the navigation apparatus.
The maps and house numbers displayed by the conventional navigation apparatus are a set of points corresponding to each road in a space, which contain text description about the house number.
Generally speaking, a road only corresponds to one street name, and the street name is drawn on the road while in display. It seldom happens that one street name overlaps another street name. However, the quantity of house numbers is different from the street name. The quantity of house numbers is quite huge. It will be a mess that displaying all house numbers in the screen of the navigation apparatus.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a schematic diagram of displaying overlapped house numbers according to prior art is depicted. As shown in FIG. 1, the navigation apparatus capable of displaying house numbers overlaps and displays multiple house numbers on the same map screen based upon the street name. However, the manner of displaying all house numbers on the screen may not allow the user to easily recognize house numbers and may easily get lost.
Another technique way is that icons are displayed in connection with the point of interesting based upon personal request of a user. However, house numbers and street names must be clearly displayed to avoid unclear marking, such that the user will not have difficulties with reading the navigation information. Therefore, area occupied by house numbers and street names that are shown on the screen is absolutely larger than the icons of points of interesting.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of relocating icons of points of interesting in prior art. Presently, the manner of displaying the points of interesting on the navigation apparatus is that the icons are relocated while the icons of the points of interesting and the house number overlap each other. The positions of many house numbers are shifted from originally accurate location points after relocating the icons. Consequently, the user is unable to recognize the directions as shown in FIG. 2. Moreover, although marking a line between the shifted location point and the originally accurate location point represents orientation, the line is usually drawn on other house numbers. Therefore, the foregoing situation is the same as FIG. 1, and the marked line would overlap house numbers such that the user is difficult to recognize the position and direction.
To overcome the foregoing defects, the invention is related to a navigation apparatus for dynamically displaying multiple frames of house number.